Early History of Gwent
pre-950 AD history of Gwent Mythic History The Silures were often taken as lovers by the Fae, particularly the lesser members of both the House of Dôn and Llŷr. The Bleid-ddyn in particular favored breeding with the Silures of what became Gwent in 2000 BC- 100 AD. The earliest known king of the region was the Wolf King Caractacus ap Cunobeline, leader of the Silures who fought the Romans alongside his half-brother Togodumnus in c. 40-60 AD. Caractacus fought the second legion Augusta for eight years before he was forced to flee into exile. He was betrayed by Queen Cartimandua of Brigantium and delivered to Claudius in Rome where he fell under influence of the Caesar and Christianity, having children there. Roman History By 70-80 AD, the Romans seized the area. In 75 AD, they built Isca Augusta present day Caerleon to use as a headquarters and Venta Silurum present day Caerwent as a market town for the defeated Silures. A road was built between Isca Augusta through Venta Silurum to Glevum (Gloucester). The culture of the region became a blend of the traditional Silurian, pagan Roman and in the late 4th century-early 5th century, the early Christian church. Second Wolf King Dynasty The actual kingdom of Gwent was founded during the Arthurian era by Wolf King Caradoc Vreichvras, who's mother was a pure-blooded Silure Queen directly descended from Caractacus. Caradoc was fathered by Llŷr and part of the last generation of true demigods in Cymru. He married Tegau Eurvron, daughter of the Twelwyth Teg king Nudd Llaw Eraint, known to humans of that era as Nudd Hael. Caradoc Vreichvras was Bleid-ddyn, as was his son and the next three generations to follow him. Eventually, the Sons of Caradoc lost control of the nation to Glywysing kings and others. They were forced to retreat north into Wentwood Forest and the Brecon Beacons. The Bleid-ddyn of Wandering Moon are their descendents. Llŷr Caradoc Vreichvras Meurig ap Caradog Erbig ap Meurig Erb ap Eribig Nynniaw ap Erb (c.524 - c.555 AD) Tiethfallt ap Nynniaw The Dynasty of Glwysing Glyws ap Solar ap Mor ap Gwyn ap Nudd was born around 415 AD. His wife was Gwawl, a daughter of Ceredig ap Cunedda, a son of Edern, son of Padarn Beisrudd ap Tegid... Paternus of the Scarlet Robe. The Scarlet Robe is one of the Thirteen Treasures of England. Glyws and Gwawl were given a blessing by one of the gods and had twenty-one sons and a daughter. Many of his sons became kings in their own right, either during his life or after his death. Among the most notable were Cydweli, Gwyr, Margam, Penychen, Gwynllwg and Gorfynydd. The two most worthy of note, however, as his oldest son Gwynllyw Milwr- St. Woolos the Warrior and the blood-drinker Prince Indrus ap Glyws. In post-Resurgence Cymru, Prince Indrus is recognized as the ruler of Gwent by almost everyone but the Bleid-ddyn of Wentwood Forest. Christian Gwent Teithfallt was a wolf-blodded descendent of Caradoc Vreichvras who had left Cymru to become a monk in Britanny. However, several of his kinsmen including the enthroned Wolf King were massacred during a peace summit on orders of Hengist the Saxon c. 600 AD. Teithfalt returned, raised an army and became the new king of both Glywysing and Gwent. However, he rejected the Old Religion of his people and raised his own son Tewdrig as a Christian. Tewdrig, who's latinized name was Theodoric, became the first saint to hold the throne of Gwent. He later abdicated for his son Meurig ap Tewdrig to become a hermit and healer but came to the aid of his son and the kingdom to help repell a pagan Saxon invasion. Teithfallt Tewdrig ap Teithfallt Meurig ap Tewdrig Athrwys ap Meurig (c. 618-c. 655 AD) Morgan Mwynfawr ap Athrwys Ithel ap Morgan (c.675- c.745 AD) Ffernfael ap Ithael Arthwyr ap Ffernfael Ithael ab Arthwyr Meurig ab Arthfael (800-830s) Brochwael & Ffernwael ab Meurig Arthfael ap Hywel ap (Rhys of Glywysing) Cadell ap Arthfael (930s) Gruffydd ap Owain ap (Hywel of Glywsing) Cadwgan ap Owain (950 AD) go to the Cymru Main Page or go to Later History of Gwent